Heaven Warped Into Hell
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: 'Eric grips the ginger's shoulders painfully with his large hands and rams him into the wall forcefully. "You are mine! Do you understand that? No one else's, just mine!" He's ferocious brown pools of rage stare into Kyle's scared, watery eyes with no mercy as he blindly shouts.' Inspired by Love The Way You Lie Part 2. Drabble.


*****I do not own South Park, Love The Way You Lie Part Two, or the picture used to represent this Fanfic. *****

A dark red vase flies across the living room, shattering into a million pieces.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" As he screams the demand each time the two words become louder and louder until the last 'shut up' is shouted in perfect harmony with the shattering of the innocent item.

"Now you're going to use violence? Really Kyle? Is this what we've come to?!" The brunet asks accusingly at the torn apart red head.

"Don't fuck with me, fat-ass! You know this is all your fault!" Kyle loudly states, he's emerald eyes shaking with uncontrollable anger.

Once again, Eric has pushed Kyle too far and now he is trying to convince the ginger that this whole mess is he's fault, not Eric's.

"My fault? Who's using unnecessary violence? Who's calling who hurtful nicknames? Who acted like a fucking slut?!" Cartman points fingers immaturely. The chubby young man walks closer and closer towards Kyle, trying to tower he's boyfriend over with intimidation.

"Get the fuck away from me, Cartman! Who the hell are you calling a slut? We hugged, you damn psycho, not kissed or fucked!" The tall Jew runs his shaky fingers through his amber hair slowly and makes them come to a halt on top of his head for them to squeeze his head disbelievingly.

What the fuck has happened to their relationship? It's the same shit again and again? Since when did their amazing heaven warp into a repeating hell?

"Why the hell are you going around hugging other guys? You're mine, you fucking Jew!" The German spits out possessively, his brown eyes turning into red, fiery pits of anger.

"First of all, I am not a damn house you can just own. I am not yours; I am my own person. Secondly, he is not some random guy; He is my best friend and your friend, too. Lastly, don't call me a fucking Jew, you tube of lard!" Kyle snaps back bitterly.

"You're the one that started the nickname calling, god damn it! And you are my boyfriend therefore mine! You touch Stan way too fucking much and I've told you before!" Eric grips the ginger's shoulders painfully with his large hands and rams him into the wall forcefully.

"You are mine! Do you understand that?! No one else's, just mine!" He's ferocious brown pools of rage stare into Kyle's scared, watery eyes with no mercy as he blindly shouts.

"You're hurting me!" Kyle cries out, he's tone mixed with anger and a fear, as he's voice cracks in the process.

"You make me hurt you!" Cartman screams. This time it was different from all the other times. He's voice was so full of confidence, insanity, and cruelty that it made Kyle become frozen.

'He really doesn't see how wrong he is. He really thinks this is my fault. He's… he's not afraid to hurt me…' Kyle recognizes to himself with an incredible amount of disappointment and fear. 'Where is this abusive relationship going? Nowhere if not in circles. He's never going to change…'

After a bitterly silent moment and a couple of intense, deep breaths Cartman slowly begins to let go. The brunet starts to realize how hard and brusquely he pushed and firmly grabbed his lover; He starts to realize all the manipulating and cruel things he has said tonight.

Eric's whole body begins to tremble uncontrollably as he takes slow steps away from his partner and whispers like a frightened child, "I-I'm… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Kyle…"

Kyle's jaded orbs widen as they begin to water. Tears stream down from his eyes on to his cheeks without permission. The ginger stares at the person he most hates and loves with painfully hurt eyes.

"I'm done." The wounded young man states in what seems to be a whisper.

"… What?" Cartman forces himself to ask; His voice filled with guilt and sorrow.

It's not his fault he's insanely possessive. How can he not be possessive over the one and only thing that has ever brought him true happiness? Without Kyle, what will be of Cartman? What else would be amazing enough to give him reason to live? Purpose to live?

"I am done." This time Kyle says it loudly and with a 'this-is-final' tone.

"No… You can't mean-" The husky young man tries to plead but is cut off by the Jewish boy.

"I mean it. You promised to change. Guess what hasn't happened? You changing." The red-head firmly informs then steadily heads out the door and before banging it shut he notifies without even turning around to look at the best and worst thing that ever happened to him, "I was stupid to think you would."

*****Had an inspiration and had to write this little drabble 8) I really hope you all like it. Please review 8) Merry Christmas Kyman fans 8D*****


End file.
